El destino es algo complicado
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: En su viaje en busca del desalmado Kurohige, Ace se encuentra con un misterioso marine. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué le resulta tan familiar? ¿Qué habría pasado si…? Una decisión que cambia todo. Canon-divergente. T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Allí estaba él, sentado sobre una roca con los brazos tras la cabeza. Tomando el sol despreocupado, como si ni siquiera los hubiera percibido, como si los más de cien marines que le rodeaban apuntándole con sus armas no fueran más que un reguero de hormiguitas que no tenía ni por qué mirar.

El capitán reprimió una sonrisa, por fin conseguiría tener un enfrentamiento que le aportara algo de diversión. No estaría mal entregar a ese idiota en su primera semana en el cargo.

Su segundo al mando dio la orden de atacar… no recordaba bien como se llamaba… Kiwi, sí, probablemente fuera algo así.

No se molestó en advertirles de que eso no serviría de nada, ya eran mayorcitos, lo descubrirían por su cuenta. Portgas D. Ace no caería tan fácilmente.

Y como suponía así fue, él ni siquiera se dignó a esquivar las balas. Miles de ellas atravesaron su cuerpo en un segundo convirtiéndose en pequeños proyectiles llameantes que herían a los marines que se encontraban al otro lado del disparo.

Está bien, se acabó. Vale que fueran un poco inútiles pero eran sus subordinados y estaban bajo su responsabilidad, no podía permitir que salieran heridos… bueno, más bien no podía permitir que hicieran tanto el ridículo ¿por qué se les había ocurrido que atacar a un usuario de logia sin Haki era buena idea?

La vocecilla cansina de su cabeza le indicó que probablemente lo hubieran hecho tratando de impresionar al nuevo capitán que acababa de llegar del Nuevo Mundo. Se rascó la cabeza incómodo, al parecer era algo así como medio famoso ahora que estaba de vuelta en el Paraíso; nunca se lo había planteado, no era su culpa, simplemente se lo pasaba bien luchando y combatiendo… y si los que se enfrentaban a él resultaban ser temidos piratas con altas recompensas… bueno, no era su problema que acabaran con su culo en Impel Down en dos golpes, después de todo había tenido un buen (u horrible según la Carta de los Derechos Humanos) entrenador.

Resopló y se dirigió hacia la multitud con calma, dispuesto a acabar de una vez con ese imbécil de sombrero naranja. Sin embargo, el pirata pareció decidir que ese era un buen momento para hacer algo de ejercicio. El marine entrecerró los ojos, sería entretenido observar el poder de un comandante del viejo Shirohige.

El chico bostezó y estiró sus brazos desperezándose mientras la lluvia de balas no cesaba de caer sobre él. Los músculos de su espalda resaltaron la marca de su temible tripulación. Sonriendo arrogante puso sus dedos en forma de pistola (por lo visto tenía sentido del humor) y de ellos salió una ráfaga de proyectiles de fuego.

"¡HIGAN!" gritó, y uno por uno sus hombres fueron cayendo bajo la fuerza de sus disparos.

El tal Kaki le miró, el pánico vibraba en sus ojos. Con un gesto, el capitán asintió mientras una sonrisa aterradora se dibujaba en su rostro; finalmente había conseguido averiguar cómo sus nuevos subordinados actuaban frente a un hombre peligroso y su conclusión era que les faltaba mucho, mucho entrenamiento. A partir de ahora se encargaría él.

De lejos, escuchó las voces de los demás marines ordenando la retirada hacia la nave pero de nuevo, como cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien interesante, todo lo demás desapareció.

El pirata por fin le percibió. Con una presuntuosa sonrisa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado analizándole, un destello juguetón brilló en sus ojos cuando su Haki le informó de que sería una pelea divertida.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, el marine saltó hacia delante. Sus movimientos eran ligeros y pragmáticos como los de una pantera acorralando a su presa. Ágilmente Portgas le esquivó, dio un paso atrás y cargó su puño. El fuego crepitó a escasos centímetros de su gorra de capitán pero no tardó en realizar su contraataque, un puñetazo directo al abdomen volvió a hacer retroceder al pirata.

Nada se escapaba de la aguda mirada del marine. Portgas saltó sobre su pie para impulsarse en una poderosa patada pero el capitán le estaba esperando, con una mano tiró de su pierna para hacerle caer. Impulsándose en el suelo, el pirata se deslizó hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse en pie.

La tierra retumbó cuando ambos contendientes se lanzaron uno hacia el otro a una velocidad sorprendente haciendo impactar sus puños en el aire.

Los dos salieron despedidos unos metros hacia atrás, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba ceder.

El marine cargó su puño izquierdo hacia delante sin embargo, el Haki del comandante de Barbablanca le advirtió de sus intenciones y, girando la cadera, esquivó su agarre y le encajó un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula. Una llamarada salió de su cuerpo y se propagó por su brazo. La fuerza del impacto le arrojó al suelo. El capitán notó las rocas que se clavaban dolorosamente contra su espalda y soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras sacudía la cabeza para recuperarse.

Sin darle descanso, Portgas ya estaba de nuevo sobre él. Colocó sus dedos en forma de cruz y disparó. El cuerpo del marine se sacudió al sentir el fuego atravesándole de lado a lado. La sangre brotó de sus labios.

Antes de que pudiera volver a atacarle se deshizo de él y rodó por el suelo hasta alcanzar uno de los fusiles que sus compañeros habían abandonado.

Portgas arqueó una ceja decepcionado, pero el capitán tenía otros planes para el arma. Poco a poco su Haki de armadura se fue extendiendo por el rifle cubriéndolo de negro. El marine saltó hacia su oponente y cargó todo su peso sobre él, golpeándole con toda su fuerza en pleno pecho. El pirata salió disparado hacia atrás haciendo una grieta en el suelo al que intentaba aferrarse.

Ambos se enderezaron, Portgas limpió la sangre de su rostro. El marine se colocó en posición de ataque, utilizando su nueva improvisada arma. La diversión se acabaría si utilizase un arma de fuego en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… y se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para permitirlo, pero ese idiota estaba utilizando literalmente "fuego", y estaba siendo muy molesto. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar las cosas claras, no necesitaba mucho para equilibrar la balanza.

Solo se oían sus pesadas respiraciones mientras se evaluaban mutuamente, poco dispuestos a rendirse.

Esta vez fue el pirata el que inició con furia el ataque. Corriendo, se dirigió hacia él y saltó con los pies por delante. Sus piernas, que ardían en calientes llamas, chocaron con el arma del marine frenándole en el aire, pero eso no le paró. Impulsándose en ella con un pie, saltó para dar una voltereta y golpearle con el otro. Pero de nuevo, más rápido que un rayo, el arma del capitán estaba allí para rechazarle.

Dando un sonoro grito de batalla, Portgas volvió a arrojarse sobre él encadenando numerosos ataques. Patadas, puñetazos, explosiones. La isla entera temblaba ante el poder que emanaba de la intensa batalla.

La culata del fusil consiguió alcanzar las costillas del criminal al mismo tiempo que una ola de fuego se abría paso para devorar al marine.

Su gorra blanca, con el símbolo de la marina grabado en ella, salió volando y fue arrastrada por el viento. El arma saltó de sus manos y fue a clavarse en el suelo, lejos de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Su gorra blanca, con el símbolo de la marina grabado en ella, salió volando y fue arrastrada por el viento. El arma saltó de sus manos y fue a clavarse en el suelo, lejos de allí.

* * *

Jadeando, el capitán se incorporó y esbozó una media sonrisa. Portgas se llevó una mano al costado y se alejó unos pasos sin dejar de mirarle. Devolviéndole su sonrisa desafiante se irguió y levantó la mano apuntándole con sus dedos a la cabeza, otra vez la ridícula pistolita. Sin embargo el marine también había sido rápido; su revólver apuntaba a su vez hacia su contrincante.

\- Hiken no Ace, quedas detenido.

Portgas rió. Al parecer no era el único que estaba disfrutando este encuentro.

\- Eres fuerte, no luchaba así desde hace mucho tiempo- levantando la mirada, clavó sus ojos en los del marine y de pronto, todo se congeló.

 _Una gran sonrisa, unos ojos tristes, un rostro lleno de pecas y de tiritas. Un niño._

¿Qué ha sido eso? El capitán sacudió la cabeza para intentar librarse de esa imagen. Ese segundo de distracción podría haberle costado la vida. Pero el pirata seguía inmóvil. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, debía concentrarse en predecir su próximo movimiento. Su expresión le desconcertó. La arrogante sonrisa que no le había abandonado durante toda su pelea se desvanecía ahora, dando paso a un conglomerado de emociones que el marine no era capaz de distinguir.

Notaba su intensa mirada observando su rostro, su cabello rubio, su cicatriz.

Confusión, rabia, sorpresa, tristeza, añoranza, furia, asombro, todas esas emociones y más se mostraban en las facciones del pirata. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese? ¿Qué le pasaba? Quizás le había golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza durante la pelea.

Frunciendo el ceño, el joven capitán se centró, era su oportunidad, su rival estaba desprevenido, no iba a dejar pasar esa ocasión. Preparó su Haki y colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo. No podía fallar.

" _¿Sabéis? Cuando los hombres brindan con sake, se convierten en hermanos."_

El sonido de unas tazas al chocar llenó sus oídos. Su mano siempre firme tembló y de pronto supo que apretar ese gatillo, se sentiría peor que todas las torturas que había visto en Impel Down.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- el pirata formuló la pregunta que él no era capaz de pronunciar. Ambos se mantenían la mirada, con la confusión y la sorpresa grabada en sus rostros. El misterioso marine bajó su arma sin darse cuenta del peligro que eso acarreaba, pero Portgas hacía rato ya que no le apuntaba.

-No, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó por fin el chico, negando con la cabeza en respuesta a la cuestión anterior.

Portgas dio un paso hacia adelante, el marine uno hacia atrás y, desconcertado, volvió a subir su arma, aun sabiendo que por alguna extraña razón, no sería capaz de disparar.

\- Sabo… ¿eres tú?

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron de golpe, si era una broma había dejado de tener gracia.

\- Sabo, soy yo, ¿no me recuerdas?- el dolor era palpable en sus voz.

El revólver seguía apuntando hacia el corazón del pirata y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

-Sabo… qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? Pensamos… ¡Pensé que habías muerto!- gritó alzando la voz de golpe.

Sobresaltándose por haber bajado la guardia, el marine recobró la compostura y frunció el ceño.

\- Te repito que no sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Por qué iba a conocer yo a un comandante de Shirohige?

Portgas dio un paso hacia atrás como si de verdad le hubieran disparado. El capitán casi se vio con la necesidad de comprobar si era eso realmente lo que había sucedido. Su contrincante parecía totalmente horrorizado.

\- Sabo, soy yo, Ace.

\- Me confundes con otro.

 _No, no lo hace, este tipo sabe quién soy._

Esa estúpida voz de su mente volvió a sonar.

¿Sería posible que ese pirata tuviera las respuestas que él buscaba?

\- Puru, puru, puru. Puru, puru, puru.

El den-den mushi sonó, cortando el tenso ambiente.

Portgas pestañeó como si un hechizo se hubiera roto. Pero su mirada suspicaz seguía analizando al marine que tenía enfrente, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

\- Contesta- dijo levantando las manos.

Sin apartar la mirada, el capitán descolgó.

\- ¡SABO! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!

Los ojos de Portgas brillaron peligrosamente. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a caldearse.

\- ¡SABO! ¡TE PROHIBO QUE TE ENFRENTES A ESE HOMBRE!

Con una terrorífica calma, el pirata habló.

\- ¿Es ese Garp? ¿Monkey D. Garp?

-¿Por qué?- Ni siquiera él sabía muy bien a cuál de los dos estaba dirigida la pregunta.

\- ¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Es una orden! ¡Vuelve al barco ahora mismo! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

Antes de que le diese tiempo a pestañear una poderosa bola de llamas se lanzó sobre él arrebatándole el den-den mushi.

\- ¡Oi!- protestó.

\- ¿¡QUE COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO JIJI!?

Perplejo, el marine se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Qué era eso de jiji?* ¿En qué líos se había metido Garp esta vez?

Un resoplido se oyó al otro lado de la línea y justo después una carcajada.

\- ¡Yo, Ace!*

El capitán abrió los ojos como platos y de un manotazo recuperó el den-den mushi.

\- ¿¡Jii-chan qué mierda está pasando!?

* * *

 ***Jiji, jii-chan: abuelo**

 **Yo!: ¡Hola!**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con una nueva ida de olla. Gracias a todos los que la estén leyendo, me esforzaré para que os guste :)**

 **No os olvidéis de comentar... ¿os habéis sorprendido? ¿os lo esperábais? ¿Por qué Sabo es un marine? y sobre todo... ¿Qué pasará ahora?**


	3. Chapter 3

El capitán abrió los ojos como platos y de un manotazo recuperó el den-den mushi.

\- ¿¡Jii-chan qué mierda está pasando!?

* * *

\- Sabo- contestó despreocupadamente- Pregúntale a Ace que qué es eso de que se ha unido a Shirohige.

El den-den mushi volvió a cambiar de manos violentamente.

\- ¡No cambies de tema kuso jiji!

La risa de Garp volvió a reproducirse en el caracol.

\- ¡¿Por qué está Sabo aquí?! ¡¿Por qué es un marine?! ¡¿Por qué no me reconoce?!

Casi pudieron escuchar como el Vice-Almirante se metía el dedo en la nariz.

\- Ah bueno, no recuerda nada de antes del accidente.

-¿¡Qué!?

Sabo se lanzó hacia el den-den mushi furioso pero usando su brazo, Ace lo paró. Lo que no impidió que el rubio siguiera manoteando en el aire tras él para intentar cogerlo. Ace lo puso fuera de su alcance.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió comentárnoslo viejo de mierda? ¡Pensábamos que estaba muerto!

-¡¿Esa es forma de hablar a tu abuelo, bastardo?!

\- ¡Le convertiste en un maldito marine! ¡¿Acaso le diste alguna opción?!

Con rabia Ace colgó el aparato violentamente, bufando con furia. Sabo se apartó de él aún confuso y esperó a que se tranquilizara. De pronto, ambos se quedaron congelados y palidecieron.

\- Ahora vendrá hasta aquí- aseguró Sabo aterrado. Ace tragó saliva y asintió.

El rubio levantó la vista hacia él y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en busca de respuestas.

El silencio cortante estremeció el aire. La brisa azotó la hierba a sus pies.

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy?_

No lejos de allí, una aglomeración de marines comenzó a correr en su dirección. Encabezando la marcha, un hombre enorme corría con sus puños por delante. Sus carcajadas hacían temblar a todo el pelotón. Sobre su cabeza, un extraño gorro con orejas de perro.

Sabo observó al pirata ante él, que le miraba a su vez, serio. El chico llevaba su pecho desnudo, adornado tan solo por un collar de perlas rojas y el colgante de un estrafalario sombrero naranja.

 _Naranja. Una bruja. Un collar de perlas._

En su brazo un tatuaje, ese idiota ni siquiera sabía deletrear su nombre.

 _Unas letras tachadas. ASL._

La capa que le otorgaba el título de capitán ondeó tras él.

 _No, una bandera. Una bandera. ASL._

" _¡Definitivamente saldremos al mar, y seremos libres de este país!"_

Las olas del vasto océano se escuchaban a lo lejos. En la misma dirección por la que se acercaba la marabunta de marines.

Sabo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta.

-Si de verdad es también tu abuelo sabes que no te conviene estar aquí cuando nos encuentre.

Ace permaneció callado a sus espaldas. Sabo giró su cabeza e hizo un gesto de despedida. Su mente se debatía en medio de una tormenta.

 _¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es lo que me ha ocultado el abuelo todo este tiempo?_

\- Vamos, lárgate, me encargaré de ti la próxima vez- dijo sonriendo.

-Ven conmigo.

Los ojos de Sabo se abrieron de par en par y se giró para encararle. Debía estar de broma.

-¿Qué?

-Ven, ven conmigo.- No, no estaba de broma, estaba serio, con una mano tendida hacia él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy un marine.

\- No.

Sabo resopló exasperado. Sus compañeros estaban cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿De qué hablas idiota? Soy un marine ¿ves? Jus-ti-cia. Lo pone aquí- afirmó señalando su capa y deletreando despacio.

\- No.

La determinación de su voz le obligó a levantar la vista hacia él.

\- No lo eres, no hasta que hayas conocido la libertad. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras. Ven conmigo.

 _Libertad…_

" _Mientras esté aquí... ¡Nunca seré libre!"_

 _¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede saberlo?_

" _¡Definitivamente saldremos al mar, y seremos libres de este país! ¡Quiero ver todo el mundo, y escribir un libro con mis aventuras!"_

Otra imagen se apoderó de sus sentidos, un niño gritando sus sueños en un acantilado.

Ace notó su vacilación y sonrió ampliamente. Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

\- ¡Vamos! –Dijo mientras le empujaba cuesta arriba, hacia el lado contrario por el que venían sus enemigos- ¡Tú tampoco querrás estar aquí cuando llegue!

Aún desconcertado, Sabo sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr tras él. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y sincera amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro surcado de cicatrices. Después de todo, nunca se le había dado seguir bien las normas.

Profiriendo su característico "¡HIKEN!", Ace dejó salir de su cuerpo una llamarada de fuego tras ellos que les cortó el paso a sus seguidores. Una simple mirada por encima del hombro le bastó a Sabo para saber que esa poderosa técnica apenas les había comprado unos segundos antes de que su abuelo, ahora furioso, pegase sus puños sobre sus cabezas.

Solo de pensarlo ya le dolía… aunque también podría ser por esas extrañas imágenes que se cruzaban ante sus ojos mientras seguía al sorprendente pirata.

 _¿Son recuerdos? ¿Por fin estoy recordando? ¿Por fin sabré quién soy? ¿Quién eres?_


	4. Chapter 4

-Ven, ven conmigo.- No, no estaba de broma, estaba serio, con una mano tendida hacia él.

 _¿Son recuerdos? ¿Por fin estoy recordando? ¿Por fin sabré quién soy? ¿Quién eres?_

* * *

Atravesaron la ciudad en un suspiro. La gente asustada fue a refugiarse a sus casas; un peligroso pirata era perseguido por la Marina, el pánico había cundido por las calles… pese a que paradójicamente, era ese mismo pirata el que se paraba a disculparse cada vez que rompían algo.

" _Esta ciudad apesta a gente podrida"._

" _Yo… me avergüenzo de ser noble."_

" _Mi peor miedo es quedarme en este país y convertirme en alguien como ellos."_

Las voces del pasado seguían resonando en sus oídos.

Siempre había sabido que algo malo le había pasado y que por ello su abuelo le había dicho que era mejor olvidar. La duda entró en su mente cuando un dolor abrasador se pegó a su piel. Por un segundo, sintió su cuerpo en llamas y casi tuvo que detenerse a buscar aire. Eran llamas, pero diferentes a las que Portgas dejaba a sus pies a cada paso, era un fuego oscuro e intenso, cargado de odio. En un segundo lo sintió… por un segundo, le dio miedo recordar.

Pero en el siguiente segundo, levantó la cabeza y le vio; Ace tan solo reía, seguro de sí mismo, corriendo a toda velocidad y saltando por la ciudad, ajeno a la tempestad que abrumaba su mente.

Su vista se cegó y de pronto ya no eran un pirata y un marine. Portgas ya no tenía el tatuaje de su espalda ni él su pesada capa de capitán. Tan solo eran dos niños, armados con tuberías, gritando y divirtiéndose, causando problemas por donde quiera que pasaran.

Una sonrisa formada en lo más profundo de su corazón llegó a sus labios y supo que, por primera vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sabo se desabrochó la incómoda capa en un ligero movimiento y, sin dejar de sonreír, se puso al día con su compañero de fuga.

\- Ne Portgas, ahora en serio, ¿quién eres?

Con una media sonrisa el chico le miró de reojo y Sabo pudo ver el desafío en su mirada. Suspiró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ace ya le sacaba más de diez metros de ventaja.

\- Maldito…

" _¡Espérame Ace! ¡Sabo!"_

Otra voz, distinta a las de antes.

Sabo aceleró todo lo que sus piernas eran capaces de aguantar. Había sido uno de los marines más rápidos que había en el Cuartel General, no iba a permitir que ese piratucho le ganara.

El viento azotaba sus rostros y Sabo nunca se había sentido tan bien… Atravesaron un bosque e incluso cruzaron otro pueblo. Nada importaba ya, sólo ese sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir en su interior. Un sentimiento que había anhelado en secreto durante mucho tiempo, la libertad.

El paisaje cambiaba a su alrededor a toda velocidad. Lo único constante, los marines incansables que corrían a sus espaldas…

Hasta que por supuesto todo acabó. En un barranco. Enorme.

" _Me volveré más fuerte y me convertiré en pirata"._

" _¡Seré pirata, ganaré, ganaré, ganaré y ganaré hasta ser el más famoso! ¡Y así probaré mi existencia! ¡Todo el mundo conocerá mi nombre!"_

" _¡Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas!"_

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó.

\- ¿Puedes nadar?

\- Sí pero…

\- Perfecto, yo no ¡Salta!

Sabo sintió un empujón en su espalda y de pronto estaba en el aire. Cayendo en picado.

" _¡Qué buen clima! ¡El día perfecto para zarpar!"_

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Y mientras caían, la risa que su trabajo siempre le obligaba a contener, brotó de su estómago a carcajadas.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Vamos a morir!- le gritó Ace riéndose a su vez, a su lado, agarrándose el sombrero con fuerza.

\- ¡Creo que el abuelo nos está saludando desde allí arriba!

\- ¡Estás tan loco como Luffy!

 _Luffy_

 _Una sonrisa más amplia que el mar._

" _Estar solo duele más que estar herido"._

" _¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!"_

El impacto contra el agua no fue tan fuerte como había pensado. Sin embargo su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. En el agua, las imágenes se reflejaban hasta que casi podía tocarlas.

 _Un sombrero de paja. Tuberías y una chistera negra._

 _Un tigre._

 _Un sueño._

 _Tazas de sake._

 _Ramen robado._

 _Hermanos._

 _Piratas._

"Tan cabeza-hueca como siempre" pensaba mientras tiraba del pirata que se acababa de precipitar por un acantilado confiando en un marine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tan cabeza-hueca como siempre" pensaba mientras tiraba del pirata que se acababa de precipitar por un acantilado confiando en un marine.

* * *

Salieron a la superficie tomando una amplia bocanada de aire.

\- Sabo…- murmuró Ace semiinconsciente.

\- Imbécil- murmuró Sabo totalmente consciente de que acababa de salvar la vida del hombre que le había arrojado por un barranco.

" _¡A partir de ahora somos hermanos!"_

Nadó por la base del acantilado, esquivando las rocas y contra las corrientes, buscando un lugar donde esconderse y estar a salvo tanto del mar como de los marines. Poco tiempo después encontró una abertura, una especie de cueva donde flotaba una embarcación extraña de color amarillo, con un hueco para los pies y una vela medio rota.

\- El famoso Striker de Hiken no Ace… - Sabo abrió los ojos sorprendido – Maldito, ¿tenías planeado bajar hasta aquí de todas formas? Espero que tu plan original no conllevara tragarte tú solo todo el Grand Line- prosiguió alzando la voz mientras le ayudaba a subirse a la nave.

\- Por supuesto que no- contestó jadeando- contaba con que un marine que resultara ser mi hermano perdido me sacara del lío.

" _Dos hermanos mayores y uno menor, parece raro pero el lazo que formamos es mi mayor tesoro"_

Respirando con dificultad, Ace se dejó caer sobre la estrecha embarcación que zozobraba entre las rocas.

Impulsándose con las dos manos, Sabo se subió y ocupó el escaso espacio que quedaba.

\- ¿Hermano eh?

Ace se incorporó y se colocó el sombrero desviando la mirada.

\- Debe ser raro. No te culpo si no me crees, ya ha sido suficientemente divertido escapar así del abuelo.

Sabo asintió, sus ojos aún brillaban por la adrenalina. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Ace le miró expectante, con una sonrisa serena, aún esperaba una respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo está Luffy?

El pirata abrió mucho los ojos, la esperanza centelleaba en ellos sin que pudiera ocultarlo.

\- ¿Le recuerdas?

\- Siempre se ha dicho que las puertas de la muerte vienen genial para la memoria.

Cerró su puño y le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer idiota! Y vámonos ya de aquí, ese viejo me debe muchos años de piratería.

Riendo, Ace se frotó la cabeza.

\- Parece que has aprendido algunos de sus trucos.

Sabo se encogió de hombros y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y todas las palabras que podrían dicho en ese momento, sobraron.

\- Ace.

Él se aferró a su brazo, en un apretón cálido.

Un lazo de hermandad. Después de tanto tiempo. Irrompible. Incuestionable.

Ese lazo que había estado oculto en los recovecos de su memoria, pero que había estado allí intacto, esperando al momento oportuno.

Ese lazo que le había impedido disparar, ese lazo que le había devuelto los recuerdos, ese lazo que le hacía palpitar el corazón cada vez que veía ciertas recompensas y que le había hecho obsesionarse por los sombreros.

Sonrieron. No, no había más que decir.

\- Luffy va a flipar, marine.

Sabo rió y fue a sentarse en la proa. Ace se posicionó para calentar el extraño motor.

-Ne, Sabo- sus pies refulgieron en ardientes llamas y la nave comenzó a avanzar. Se metió la mano en los bolsillos relajado- hay alguien que debo encontrar. ¿Me acompañas?

-Por supuesto.

La nave zarpó con los dos hermanos a bordo y el mar les dio la bienvenida. Quién sabe qué les depararía el destino… lo que sí sabían, es que nada les volvería a separar.

" _¡Definitivamente, algún día, nos encontraremos en algún lugar de este inmenso mar!"_


	6. Epílogo

_**Epílogo:**_

 _Tres jóvenes almirantes se sentaban ante él._

 _Uno llevaba un sombrero de copa._

 _Otro, más bajito, lucía una cicatriz bajo su ojo. Un hueso de carne asomaba de su boca._

 _El tercero, moreno y de mirada seria, portaba la capa de su cargo, solemne y elegante._

Eran demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo aún. Demasiado jóvenes para darse cuenta del peligro.

Demasiado jóvenes para la injusticia del mundo. Demasiado jóvenes para morir así.

¿Por qué no le habían escuchado? ¿Por qué habían tenido que ser tan cabezotas?

Niños demonio… piratas… Para él… tan sólo eran sus queridos nietos…

El marine apretó los dientes con rabia mientras caminaba con cuidado por el arenoso suelo.

Sólo había una manera de que esos niños pudieran estar a salvo… si tan solo pudieran entenderlo…

El mundo es cruel con los inocentes.

Se agachó para levantar otra de las maderas. Nada, de nuevo, tan solo un pedazo de tela. Lo recogió con su manaza para observarlo de cerca.

¿Cómo podría hacerles entender que ese era el precio a pagar por esa bandera?

Garp siguió rebuscando entre los escombros, la corriente debería haberlo llevado hasta ese lugar, como había hecho con la madera de aquel viejo barco… y con aquella maldita bandera.

Lo sabía perfectamente, había sido uno de esos estúpidos a los que había jurado proteger… la bandera solo había sido una excusa… pero quizás… si hubiera sido una blanca, con un símbolo azul, quizás el niño habría tenido una oportunidad.

Una voz débil y ronca sonó a unos metros de él pidiendo ayuda. Garp se apresuró y encontró lo que quedaba de uno de sus nietos.

\- Mocoso, está bien, voy a sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Quién…? ¿Dónde…? Yo… no puedo recordar… - gimiendo, el chiquillo se agarraba la cabeza asustado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de graves quemaduras y su mirada perdida y desorientada mostraba todo el terror y la confusión que había experimentado desde el momento en el que había logrado despertar.

Garp aguantó la respiración y tomó su decisión. Cogiendo al niño en brazos se lo llevó a su barco.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien, esta vez le permitirían protegerles.

Al menos uno estaría a salvo.


	7. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!**

 **Este es el final de una nueva historia...** **Lo primero, gracias por haberla leído, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Saqué la idea, como habréis podido adivinar, de una foto que encontré en Internet, la que he puesto como portada.** **Cuando la vi me empecé a plantear algunas teorías... "¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese sido Dragon el que encontró a Sabo?" Cualquiera, con buenas o malas intenciones, podría haberle encontrado y manipulado. Sabo es un revolucionario porque los revolucionarios le encontraron pero... ¿qué habría pasado si...?**

 **He empezado con un "¿Qué habría pasado si Garp lo hubiera encontrado?" pero tengo muchas más ideas. He pensado en hacer (cuando tenga tiempo) una serie de fics con ellas pero... me gustaría que alguien me diera su opinión al respecto... si no os atrae este tipo de historias, pues no lo hago.**

 **Algunas de estas ideas son:**

 **1- "Qué habría pasado si Sabo hubiera sido encontrado por sus padres".**

 **2- "Qué habría pasado si Sabo hubiera sido encontrado por el Tenryuubito".**

 **3- "Qué habría pasado si Sabo hubiera sido encontrado por Dogra".**

 **4- "Qué habría pasado si Sabo hubiera sido encontrado por Shanks" ¿? (No sé qué pintaría de nuevo en Goa pero sería interesante).**

 **5- "Qué habría pasado si se hubieran encontrado en la propia línea de la serie".**

 **Y algunas más que dejaré como sorpresa.**

 **Así como dato curioso... Ace nunca (nunca, nunca, nunca) muere en ninguno de ellos, me niego rotundamente.**

 **Bueno, eso, intentad comentad si podéis que no cuesta nada y a mí me vendría genial saber si esto os interesaría.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer. Nos vemos :) Un saludo.**

 **PD: Acepto ideas, como la de _Gabs,_ que me ha sugerido un "Qué habría pasado si Sabo hubiese sido encontrado por Akainu", gracias por la aportación me parece muy interesante y muy buena, mi cabeza ya está componiendo la historia como loca jaja en cuanto acabe los exámenes la escribiré a ver si al final os gusta y queda bien :)  
**


End file.
